


Can we get back to politics (please)

by DormantAshes



Series: It’s all fair in love and war (therefore we all should suffer) [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Arguments, Dream Smp, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Power Dynamics, The election, Tubbo and Schlatts toxic relationship, election arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DormantAshes/pseuds/DormantAshes
Summary: Wilbur doesn't know how things went the way they did. Well, no he did, he started an election.He lost an election.Then he was exiled along with Tommy. So yeah maybe he does know how he ended up in Jschlatt's horrendously pretentious white house office, watching the man himself stand with his arms out like a pompous twat as Tubbo helped him suit up, but that doesn't mean he agrees with the cosmic universes bullshit of an opinion on what should be.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Series: It’s all fair in love and war (therefore we all should suffer) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Can we get back to politics (please)

Wilbur doesn't know how things went the way they did. Well, no he did, he started an election. 

He lost an election. 

Then he was exiled along with Tommy. So yeah maybe he does know how he ended up in Jschlatt's horrendously pretentious white house office, watching the man himself stand with his arms out like a pompous twat as Tubbo helped him suit up, but that doesn't mean he agrees with the cosmic universes bullshit of an opinion on what should be. 

One percent of the fucking votes and he watches his entire land be torn to bits by his own son who listens to the orders of his old ex friend. 

"You know Wilbur I would have thought you would have spent your one day pass here, like, getting it with your girlfriend or something." His voice holds a thick level of arrogance that makes some dark in Wilbur burn. 

"Just wanted to catch up with an old friend, see what the all mighty president of L'manburg is up to-" 

"Manburg, William, we don't take L's. Jesus christ Tubbo this shade of black does not go with my pants, are you blind? Go get another one." 

"Yes Schlatt, sorry Schlatt." Tubbo removes the jacket and ducks his head, slipping out of the room. Wilbur's voice constricts in pain, not wanting to yell. As the door closes Schlatt turns to him. 

"Now the kid is gone be honest with me, why the fuck are you-" 

"You're a pathetic, unfit leader to this nation and your overwhelmingly need to gain wealth goes against the very bones this nation fought for. You have no right to run this country and no right to destroy the history of this place that mistakenly allowed you this position." 

He laughs at Wilbur. 

"I forgot how funny you are Will. You know, just in case you actually think I can't rule this country, I should remind you that I was elected, democratically actually, the first to be choosen." 

"By one percent, due to a coalition." 

"A coalition you agreed could happen, honestly you're blaming me for power you gave me." Wilbur sighs in frustration and leans against the wall. 

"Why are you doing this, you had no interest in this god damn place until hours before the election, you don't care about L'manburg-"  
"Manburg, Will, and actually I do. You're entire existance, your rein of terror over this great nation is a blemish I need to whip." Tubbo runs in with a suit jacket that looks exactly the same, he runs to fit it onto Schlatt. "I was chosen because I wanted to change this nation. Make it progress pass the childish fights you and your little side kick have had." 

"We fought for this nation to exist!"  
"You fought over some discs, honestly Wilbur stop over selling yourself."  
"I almost died!"  
"And frankly you should of." Tubbo freezes and the room stills. Schlatt snaps his fingers and Tubbo pulls out a red tie to put on him, moving almost robotic, his eyes glassy.  
"Wilbur, you talk to me like a dead man who thinks you have the privilege of being remembered. If the people of Manburg want to be plagued with remembering you, I'm sure they will buddy, but I'm not wasting my time trying to honour the darkest times of my nation." 

"You are unnecessary cruel," 

"Uh huh well Manburg elected a strong leader-" 

"One who can't even swim without his lil vice president coddling him." Schlatts eyes darken but he continues,  
"And as that leader I'm not going to be soft on them, you can't build a nation on soft soil, gotta cover it with cerment, start over."  
"Even if that means over taxing people?"  
"Oh...so this is about your little lady lover. Well I wouldn't have to tax her so harshly if she didn't disrespect me so often. Honestly I don't care, she can act as rebellious as she wants, whatever helps her sleep at night, at the end of the day I still get money." Wilbur thinks of Nikki all alone in...Manburg. She has Eret, a man who isn't even a part of the fucking nation, trying to protect her. 

She has no one and it makes him feel sick. 

He watches Tubbo fumble trying to make a tie. His hands shake as he loops the red through and in a frustrated sigh Schlatt slaps his hands away, doing it himself. 

"Tubbo, go actually be useful and do whatever Secretary of States do." 

"Yes Schlatt, of course Schlatt."

He quickly leaves the room. 

"He's just a kid you know, he's trying his best."  
"He fought in a war Wilbur, I'm sure he can handle some orders."  
"He's already struggling with you taking his best friend away-"  
"Actually if he did his job his lil friend would be in prison for the continuous trespassing. Honestly what was the point of me even writing that damn day pass if he just struts around here anyway."  
"This is his home-"  
"Was his home. Not anymore, he needs to grow up."  
"I can't wait till I put you in the ground."  
"And I can't wait till you buy better clothes, seriously did you actually get that from GoodWill or something?"  
"Go fuck yourself."  
"Leave before I have Tubbo escort you. Jesus I'm gunna have to have him clean the poor out of the carpet now." Wilbur grinds his teeth and turns to leave,  
"You know Nikki isn't 'mine' right?"  
"Good cause she's been spending an awful amount of time with that Eret kid lately." 

Wilbur slams the doors. Its childish but he can't help the thrill of it. 

He leaves the White House and looks around 'Manburg'. It's different. He feels as if something has soaked into the ground, poisoning it all. He looks up at the remains of flag Tommy burnt, he thinks of Fundy, how eagerly he turned around and burnt everything Wilbur built for him. 

He misses his son. 

The child, who does not feel the love of the village, will burn it down to feel some semblance of warmth. 

He should have done more for Fundy. Should have loved him harder. The flag of Manburg shadows him in shame on what he failed to do. 

He doesn't know what to do here. Staying in this place scratches at his skin, burns him with a longing of home. 

In an almost masochistic sense, the pain fills him with determination. A feeling of want to rid this place of the weeds that have taken over, claim his home back to how it was. How it should be. 

He seeks out Nikki's bakery. 

He knows the route like the back of his hand, has walked the path a thousand times, yet this time it feels melancholic. It feels as if the ground doesn't sofen under him as it use to, as if it instead resists his existance, jades him. 

When he arrives his heart sinks. The place is in ruins, the door is bettered, as if it has been forced open. The inside of the shop is dark, abandoned. A small sign outside the entrance reads: 

Due to the current elected Leader of L'manbury, this bakery will refuse to operate and supply in an act of protest against the tyranny of one, Jschlatt. 

Reading the sign feels him with a duel sense of happiness and fear. Seeing protests makes him feel proud of his people, at the same time it makes him worry about the Nikki's safety. 

If he could he would bring her to Pogtopia, but they both know that right now she's safer here, Schlatt may dislike her but she's still a citizen, still protected within the non existing walls of the country. 

He still misses her, misses her company. 

He knows- he knows deep down, that he will save L'manburg. One way or another he will take back his home and keep his family safe. 

He just needs to wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhhh the festival was interesting....
> 
> My dear friend just started watching the election so I got a thread of just “??? What?? What is TUBBO DOING??? Why is going with Schlatt?????” And I just had to keep it in having just watched Schlatt’s public execution like 0.o
> 
> Also speaking of that execution, I’m not writing any character deaths because just...no. But I will say that uhh,,,well you know what they say...an eye for an eye.
> 
> Also finally thing I just wanted to say. I’ve done a few subtle mentions at Wilbur getting jealous over Nikki and Eret’s relationship but that’s just Wilbur being insecure about life and both Nikki and Eret just see each other as good friends :) no love triangles lads.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
